Battle of Gods: Gohan & Hawk Style
by ShadowChronicler666
Summary: The sequel to High School: Gohan & Hawk Style. After a visit from the God of Destruction Bills, Vegeta begins to question the strength of the Z-Fighters. Now that everyone is grown up, a series of strange events have been occurring. Being unable to turn to Shenron, who will they turn to for help? And what is happening to Hawk? OCs and minor crossovers.
1. Prologue

**Remember when I said Dragon Ball Time Shift was my masterpiece? Well I lied. After seeing how ridiculous and lazy the plot was I was thinking of changing it. Then I saw Battle of Gods and it completely ruined my story. So now with some extreme alterations I bring you Battle of Gods: Gohan & Hawk Style. I'm posting the prologue here and in the High School Story. Chapter 1 should be out in the next couples days. Also this takes place four years before Hawk and Jess' wedding. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Ball Series**

**Battle of Gods: Gohan & Hawk Style**

**Prologue Chapter 1**

Deep in the Universe, on a planet surronded by mist, lived the Saiyan known as Ghiller. It was a small dark planet, inhabited by strange monsters. Ghiller lived in the planet's lone castle with various different aliens that worked for him. Ghiller was, as usual, in his throne room. He was sitting on his throne, seemingly bored. "Waiting is the one thing I hate more than anything." He muttered to himself.

"If you want, I could sing you a song." The Jester suggested. The Jester was a strange clown that was floating around the room, with a permanent smile on his face.

"And I could rip your head off."

The Jester chuckled. "You're so violent Master."

An alarm went off in the throne room causing Ghiller to sigh. "Which alarm is that?"

"That's the alarm for Lord Bills awakening." The Jester told him.

"Really? It's been awhile since the God of Destruction was around. Find out what he's up too."

"It would be my pleasure, Master." The Jester floated out of the room.

"Knowing my luck, he'll go to Earth." Ghiller chuckled.

...

It has been six years since the defeat of Majin Buu. Other than a small incident with Vegeta's brother, it had been peaceful. Gohan and Videl married a few years after high school and moved into a new house on Mt. Paozu. Hawk and Jess decided to wait on marriage, but still moved into their on own house on Mt. Paozu. Everyone was now living normal lives. Well as normal as they can get. Gohan and Hawk still trained, even though Hawk was still only as strong as a regular Super Saiyan in power. The worst days were when Goku joined them. His idea of fun was scary.

Today wasn't about training today though. It was Bulma's birthday and she was having a huge party. Hawk and Jess were getting ready to head out, when Hawk noticed an envelope on the welcome mat. He saw who it was from and sighed. "What does he want now?" He opened the letter and began reading.

"Who's the letter from?" Jess asked.

Instead of answering, Hawk bolted out the door. "I've gotta go!" He took off into the sky.

"Wait Hawk, where the hell are you going?" She shouted after him, but he was already gone. She noticed that Hawk had dropped the envelope. "It's from his brother." She said, picking up the envelope. "It must be important then. I'll let him off easy this time"

Hawk flew at high speed toward his destination. "Damn Bastard, always when I'm doing something. Such a pain in the ass." He muttered to himself.

"Why do I always catch you talking to yourself?" Tai greeted from behind.

Hawk glared at him and they slowly descended to the ground. "What do you want?"

"Come on, don't be so cold."

"I have to be somewhere today so can you hurry this up?"

Tai sighed. "Hawk, it's Ghiller."

"You mean that white haired Saiyan?" Hawk asked nervously.

"Yes. I've been informed he could be coming for you soon."

"Informed? Informed by who?"

"I know a guy."

"Damn it! No vague bullshit!"

"It's hard to explain."

"Then allow me." Said a mysterious man. He wore a suit without a tie, a black dress hat and round sunglasses. Like the Jester, he also had a permenant smile on his face.

"Who the hell is this?" Hawk asked nervously. The man gave off no signs of Ki or life energy.

"I am the Playmaker and I'm a man of knowledge."

"What kind of knowledge?"

"Oh a little of this and a little of that." He answered.

"Okay, then what's going on?" Hawk asked.

"Actually, your brother jumped the gun. Ghiller is not coming for you. I mistook the God of Destruction for him." The Playmaker explained.

"Um...what?" Was all Hawk could say.

"The God of Destruction has awakened from his sleep. I thought that it was Ghiller coming for you. False alarm." He said with a chuckle.

"How do you mix the God of Destruction up with some weird Saiyan?" Hawk asked.

"You'll know in good time." The Playmaker said.

"Then do you know what Ghiller wants with me?" Hawk asked.

"Of course I do."

Hawk waited for him to finish his answer, but he didn't. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Not right now. We can't have you going through life looking over your shoulder. That's no way to live."

Hawk sighed. "So I'm not in danger at the moment?"

"Nope." The Playmaker answered.

"Fine, then I have to go. Next time be sure I'm actually in danger before you drag me away from my life." Hawk told Tai. With that said, he took off for home.

"He doesn't seem to like you very much." The Playmaker said.

"Yeah, I kinda dropped the ball on that one. It would have helped if you came to us at a younger age." Tai said.

"It was not time for you to know."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

When Hawk arrived home, Jess was already gone. He hung his head and headed for Capsule Corp. It didn't take too long and when he got there he saw everyone partying. Everyone except Vegeta. Vegeta was off on the side talking to two strange aliens. Hawk knew he was an adult now, but bugging Vegeta was just too much fun. "Yo Vege-Head, how ya doing?" Hawk greeted, resting an arm on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Of all people, it had to be you." Vegeta growled.

The shorter alien chuckled. "Vege-Head? I like that."

"It's a great nickname, right?" Hawk said to the alien.

"Talk with more respect, Boy!" Vegeta shouted at Hawk.

"Why is he like some space king or something?" Hawk asked with a chuckle.

"That is Lord Bills! He's the..."

"God of Destruction." Hawk answered for him.

"How did you know that?" Vegeta asked.

"I read all the books in your library." Hawk answered nonchalantly.

"You what?" Vegeta shouted. "Those aren't books, they are my personal journals!"

"That explains why every chapter starts with 'Dear Dairy'." Hawk mocked.

"That's it, I'm killing you!"

"Prince Vege-Head, I would appreciate you not killing this human. He makes me laugh." Bills interjected.

Vegeta grinded his teeth. "Yes Lord Bills."

Bulma showed up moments later. She told Vegeta to invite his friends. Then Bills and Whis joined the party. Hawk pulled Vegeta to the side. "On a serious note, why is he here?" Hawk asked Vegeta.

"I'm not sure. But I have to keep him happy or he'll destroy the Earth."

"Damn, and here I thought we were in a peaceful time."

"Peace doesn't last."

Hawk and Vegeta joined the party after that. Vegeta tried his best to keep Bills happy. It wasn't too hard if he kept giving Bills good food. Unfortunately, Mr. Buu wouldn't share his pudding and Bills flew into a rage. He easily dispatched of everyone when they tried to attack. Until Bills slapped Bulma. Vegeta's power seemingly doubled and a landed several strong hits on Bills. Bills however was unharmed. He defeated Vegeta and prepared to destroy the Earth. Then Goku finally arrived. He had already lost to Bills once, but wasn't prepared to give up. Bills was looking for a Super Saiyan God and Goku was going to give him one. So they called Shenron. They wished to know how to obtain that power. Shenron told them that there was a myth, where five pure hearted Saiyans could transfer their powers to a sixth and that Saiyan would obtain a God-like status. So Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks and Mirai gathered around Goku and transfered their energy. This unlocked a hidden power within Goku. His outward appearance didn't drastically change. His hair and eyes turned red and he had a slightly slimmer build.

Bills and Goku began their intense battle. Midway through the battle Goku was able to combined his God form with his Super Saiyan form. Goku gave Bills a run for his money. Or so he thought. Their battle continued until Goku was completely out of energy. Bills however seemed fine. He told Goku that he was the second strongest person he had ever fought. The strongest being his teacher and overseer, Whis. Bills and Goku returned to everyone and Bills didn't destroy the planet. Then Bills and Whis left for their home and the Z-Fighters returned to Bulma's party.

Hawk was sitting by himself, thinking. He awoke from his trance when someone sat down next to him and gently grabbed his hand. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" Jess asked.

"Just thinking." He answered.

"Is it about your brother?"

"Kinda."

"What did he say?"

"Something about someone wanting to kill me."

"Who would want to kill you?" She asked in shock.

"I don't know. He brought a friend who said otherwise, so I don't know what's going on." He sighed.

"I think your brother's just worried about you."

"I hope that's all."

"Do you wanna head back to the party?"

"Sure. It's not often I get to see Gohan drunk." They chuckled and headed back to the party.

...

Bills and Whis had returned to their same planet. They wanted to go have more Earth food, but Whis said maybe later. Bills began to grow tired. "Whis, was there something familiar about the funny human?" Bills asked.

"Now that you mention it, he did seem familiar." Whis said.

Bills thought for a moment. "Hmm, I wonder..?"

"Don't worry. I'll wake you if I remember." Whis told him.

Bills let out a yawn. "Okay. Wake me in a few years."


	2. Friendly Visitor Chapter 1

**Like High School, Battle of Gods is about Gohan and Hawk's struggles to save the Earth/Universe. At the start, Gohan is still the strong one with Hawk as his side-kick. As the story progresses it slowly starts revolving around Hawk and who he really is. Unlike High School, there are several side arcs and side chapters dedicated to other characters. This is my take on the levels of Super Saiyan, the Gods in the Z Universe and various characters through out the series. Also like in my original sequel Dragon Ball Time Shift, a character from another series plays an important part. That's who appears in the first chapter. Each arc will be marked with chapters. Also if you don't like the Playmaker, that's fine. He's suppose to be annoying. It's time the Z-Fighters learn that peace never lasts. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Ball Series**

**Battle of Gods: Gohan & Hawk Style**

**Friendly Visitor Chapter 1**

Another ten years had passed since Lord Bills visited and there were no incidents that threatened the Earth. Hawk and Jess got married at the World Martial Arts Tournament six years ago and after the wedding they fought a lot less. Jess said is was because she had proof that Hawk always wanted to be with her, plus Hawk didn't act like a bodyguard all the time. Hawk also had a better relationship with his brother. He and Tai would hangout once a week and usually go out to eat.

As for Gohan and Videl, they had a daughter named Pan. She was almost ten years old now. She was strong and loved to train with Goku. Gohan couldn't train with her much because he was a teacher at the University in Hercule City. He was everyones favorite teacher. Everyone except Goten. That was mainly due to the fact that Goten was lazy and Gohan made him work hard. Videl took over at Hercule's Gym. She was head intructor for advanced students. Jess and Hawk also worked at the gym. Jess taught mid-level students, while Hawk taught kendo. Hercule still made sure his students were strong, so that meant no beginners.

But today was a rare day off for Gohan and Hawk. Gohan usually still worked on his days off, but Hawk convinced him to take a break. They were sitting on the roof of Gohan's house, just enjoying the fresh air.

"Hawk, I really should get back to work." Gohan said nervously.

"Just relax. It's not like it's going anywhere."

Gohan let out a sigh. "How can you always be so relaxed?"

"Drugs." He answered with a casually.

"Seriously?"

"Of course not." He said with a chuckle. "I'm relaxed because life has been pretty perfect for a long time now."

"How so?"

"Nothing is threatening the Earth weekly. I've got a good job. And I'm married to the greatest woman in the world. That's my definition of perfect."

"That sound pretty good, but I have to object to you having the greatest woman in the world. I'm pretty sure that's me."

Hawk was quiet for a moment. "Are you really gonna start this?"

"Absolutely." They stared each other down for a moment, then jump off the roof. "You know you still can't beat me." Gohan said, streching out.

"Who said I have to beat you?"

"Then what's the point of fighting?"

"To defend her honor, of course."

"Then I won't hold back." Gohan took his fighting stance and waited for Hawk's attack. As soon as Hawk charged in, something else caught Gohan's attention. With his eyes taken off Hawk, he was unable to avoid a strong punch to the face. Gohan staggered backwards. "Time out!"

"What's the problem?"

"What the hell is that?" Gohan pointed up into the sky.

Hawk followed Gohan's finger to an object falling from the sky. "UFO! Holy shit, they are real!" He shouted in shock.

Gohan stared at him in disbelief. "Hawk, I'm half Saiyan and you've been to space."

Hawk went quiet again. "Oh yeah." He said. "Well let's go check it out." With that Hawk took off into the sky. All Gohan could do was sigh and reluctantly follow him. Hawk landed several yards away from the crash site and slowly made his way towards it. As he got closer he saw someone standing over the crator. He recognized who it was. It was Ghiller. Hawk didn't know why, but charged towards him. But when he was midway there, Ghiller vanished. He looked around, preparing for an attack. But one never came.

Gohan finally caught up. "Hawk, is something wrong?"

Hawk kept his guard up for a moment and then let out sigh of frustration. "No, I'm fine."

Gohan didn't believe him, but he felt the UFO was more important right now. "Then let's go find out what that was." He ran passed Hawk and headed towards the crator.

"No way are you getting there first!" Hawk called after him. He caught up with Gohan and they arrived at the crator simultaniously. They looked down through the smoke and dust. "Is that a star?"

"It looks like it." Gohan said. He jumped down in the crator and saw what looked like a star shaped spaceship, with a glass dome on top. The glass was fogged up so they couldn't see inside.

"What is it?" Hawk asked.

"It looks like a ship. Come help me get the hatch open." Gohan told him.

Hawk jumped down and looked over the ship. He and Gohan stepped on top and pulled the dome up. Inside were two very interesting things. One was a giant glowing crystal. The other was a pink ball with arms, legs and a face. "What the hell is that?" Hawk questioned.

"I'm not sure, but it's giving off a strong Ki." Gohan said. "Let's get it out of this ship." Gohan picked up the pink creature and Hawk grabbed the crystal. Gohan placed the creature down and then its eyes began to open. "Hey are you okay?"

The creature looked up at Gohan and then quickly sat up. "Where's da crystal?" It asked in a panic.

"Relax Little Fella, it's right here." Hawk told it, setting the crystal down next to him.

The creature sighed in relief. "Can you tell us what your name is?" Gohan asked.

"I'm Kirby, I'm a Star Warrior."

"A Star Warrior? What's that?" Hawk asked.

"It's a guadian of the galaxy." Kirby answered.

Hawk and Gohan looked at each other in confusion. "Where did you come from?" Hawk asked.

"Fwom space." Kirby answered. Hawk sighed at his vague answer.

"Do you know what happened?" Gohan asked.

"Kirby was bringing da crystal to a man on Earf, when someone shooted my spaceship down." He explained.

"I bet it was Ghiller." Hawk growled under his breath.

Gohan heard him anyways. "Who's the man you're suppose to bring this to?"

"I gots it witten down." Kirby jumped to his feet and into his ship. He hopped back down with a sheet of paper. "Can you wead this?" He asked, handing the paper to Gohan.

"The Playmaker?"

"Ah shit." Hawk said.

"What's wrong?"

"That's the weird guy my brother is friends with."

"That's great! Now we can help this guy."

Hawk rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. A moment later someone on the other side answered. "Hey Tai, can you tell me where the Playmaker is?" Hawk nodded a couple time. "Okay, meet us there." He hung up his phone and stuck it back in his pocket.

"So where is he?" Gohan asked.

"West City, where else?"

"That's easy enough, but what do we do about the spaceship?"

"Kirby can do dat." He walked over to the spaceship and press a button on the outside. The ship turned into a small star that could fit in your pocket. However, Kirby stuck it in his mouth. "All done."

"Then let's go." Hawk said. Gohan picked up Kirby and Hawk picked up the crystal and they took off for West City.

Appearing after they were out of sight was a very angry Ghiller. "Damn, why did it have to land so close to them of all people." He growled. "Now I need another power source." With that, he disappeared again.

...

Hawk, Gohan and Kirby arrived in West City and met up with Tai on the outskirts. "What's up Little Brother?" He greeted.

"Just the usual." Hawk answered.

"Tai!" Kirby yelled in excitement. He ran over and hugged Tai's legs.

"Kirby?" Tai questioned in surprise.

"You know him?" Hawk asked.

"Yeah, the Playmaker and I helped him get the Crystal Star."

"And that is?"

"What you're holding." Tai pointed out.

"What does it do?" Gohan asked.

"It's one of the most powerful sources of Cosmic Energy." Tai answered.

"Oh Cosmic Energy, why didn't I think of that?" Hawk said sarcastically.

"There is a lot you still don't know Little Brother. Follow me." Tai led them to a small store.

"Is this a Candy Shop?" Hawk asked.

"Well he does sell candy." Tai answered witha chuckle.

They went inside and were greeted by the Playmaker. "Greetings Wander Brothers and Gohan."

"Um, how did you know my name?" Gohan asked nervously.

The Playmaker chuckled. "Let's just say I know a lot." He answered vaguly. "Now what brings you to my little shop?"

"These two found Kirby." Tai said.

"Oh my Little Star Warrior, it's good to see you again." The Playmaker greeted.

"Hi Glasses Man. Kirby bringed the cwystal."

"Excellent. Now it will be safe."

"Safe from what?" Hawk asked.

"Oh from this and that." The Playmaker said. He took the crystal and placed it behind the counter. "Now is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah, why was Ghiller here?" Hawk asked, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Probably for some invention he's working on. He's such a curious man."

"Damn it you Bastard! Stop giving us the run around!" Hawk shouted, finally losing his temper.

The Playmaker chuckled. "I'll tell you what I can. The Universe is a vast place and a lot is starting to transpire. Bills awakening was only the first step."

"Wait, what does Bills have to do with this?" Gohan shouted.

"His overseer, Whis, has a small event annual event that Bills needs to be awake for. It's called the Meeting of the Gods."


End file.
